


Hotel

by Mntdewtop



Series: Punk, Jerk, and Dollface [38]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Short & Sweet, so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop
Summary: TJ Skypes his husbands from Las Vegas.





	Hotel

TJ snuggled into his blanket that adorned a polyamorous flag while waiting for them to accept his Skype request. He looked at himself in the reflection of his laptop, counting at least three double chins and trying to bring himself to care about his hair. Suddenly, Bucky's face popped up on the screen. His hair looked like he had been through a tornado but his was smile bright. 

"Hey sweetheart." TJ hugged the lose t-shirt he was practically swimming in. It was Bucky's. It smelled of his deodorant and his shampoo. "How was the plane ride?"

"I slept through most of it, thanks to Steve. Getting my bags and getting to the hotel was uneventful. Where is Steve, by the way?"

Bucky adjusted the angle to show the blonde sleeping soundly on his chest, his palm resting beside Bucky's head on the pillow. "The punk conked out as soon as he crawled into bed. Which you should be doing."

"Fine. Fine. I'll try to go to bed. I just wish the walking furnace was in the aforementioned bed."

"Not the walking ice cube? "

TJ chuckled. "I wish he was here too. I love you, Bucky. "

"I love you too. So does Steve but he's drooling on my shirt right now. Night, love."

"Night. Tell Steve I love him and miss him when he wakes up. "

"He'll want to hear that. Bye."

"Bye." TJ ended the call and closed the laptop. Clicking the lamp off beside him, he fell asleep."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm such trash. This is so short but if I didn't post this next fic (which will be up tomorrow) wouldn't make sense.


End file.
